


Re-quittance

by sk_lee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-12
Updated: 2007-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: Skinner gets his miracle - and now he has to pay up.





	Re-quittance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warning: This story contains graphic m/m sex. If that bothers you or if you are under 17 delete now! Underage folks who read this will develop a rash . I'm not kidding.  
>  SPOILER: Mild fourth season spoiler. Nothing after the 4th season was taking into consideration during the writing of this story.

  
Author's notes: Warning: This story contains graphic m/m sex. If that bothers you or if you are under 17 delete now! Underage folks who read this will develop a rash . I'm not kidding.  
SPOILER: Mild fourth season spoiler. Nothing after the 4th season was taking into consideration during the writing of this story.   


* * *

Re-quittance

## Re-quittance

### by Sunny D

##### [Story Headers]

  


"What is this place?" Skinner scanned the sparse contents of the room. There were no personal furnishings. The place had the appearance of a motel room; a cheap motel room. 

"This is where I live." 

"Okay, so what am I doing here?" 

Smokey took two lead crystal tumblers out of a polished wood cabinet. He poured two drinks and held one out to Skinner. 

"I didn't come here for drinks," Skinner said. "What do you want?" 

The older man put the drink down on the cabinet. Very deliberately he picked up his own glass and took a swallow. 

"Mr. Skinner, I don't think you're in a position to ask questions. Now sit down, take your drink, and don't question me again." He turned his cold blue eyes on Skinner, menacing. Seemingly without noticing the motion, he reached into his pocket and took out the familiar red and white carton. 

Skinner stood, resisting. He made a deal for Agent Scully's life. The old man had come through and Scully was becoming healthy and free of cancer. Skinner knew the day would come when he would have to come through with his end of the bargain. Earlier when he gotten the call, it was a relief. 

The AD looked at the man, watching as he lit up and took a drag. Skinner didn't like being told what to do. Nor did he like this man. The man had an arrogance about him. Once Skinner had wondered: if it had come with time, if power had corrupted him or if it was just a dark talent he had from birth. Skinner sat down. 

"Your drink." Smokey sat across from the AD. Skinner shot him a disgusted look, and then picked up the tumbler and drained it impatiently. The older man leaned over and refilled Skinner's glass. 

"Arranging for Agent Scully's recovery was quite costly. You'll find, Mr. Skinner, that the price of miracles today is a bit more than just faith." 

"What do you want? I didn't figure you for the kind of man who would gloat." Skinner glared at him with unveiled hostility. 

"I have what I want." Smokey crushed out his Morley with a twist of his wrist. 

"And what would that be?" Skinner sat forward in the chair. He spoke through his teeth, his mouth forming a thin line. 

"You." 

"You don't have me." Skinner stood up, upsetting the glass on the table. 

"Don't I?" His cold gaze leveled on Skinner. He raised an eyebrow in question. 

"You go to hell. I'm leaving. I -" 

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere, Mr. Skinner. Not for quite a while." 

"Think so?" Skinner started toward the door with every intention of leaving. 

"And how is Agent Scully's recovery progressing? It would be a tragedy if her treatment stopped working. One can never tell with these radical new procedures." 

Skinner paused at the door, collecting himself. He took several deep breaths and walked purposefully toward Cancerman. For the briefest of seconds, the eyes of the older man showed uncertainty. So quickly did it pass that Skinner was not sure he hadn't imagined it. 

"Is Scully safe?" 

"Time and unforeseen occurrences befall us all, Mr. Skinner. I cannot account for her safety every minute of the day." 

"Damn it! Don't play word games with me. Is the cancer going to come back?" Skinner was betraying his fear and concern. 

"I'm sure if Agent Scully stays under Dr. Betteridge's care there won't be a recurrence of her cancer." 

Skinner seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. He sat back down in the chair and drained what was left of the alcohol from the overturned glass. For several minutes he didn't move. 

Smokey eased up behind Skinner. He rested a hand on each shoulder. The muscles under Smokey's palms tightened, but Skinner didn't jerk away. Slowly the older man worked his hands across the broad shoulders, moving until his head was close to Skinner's ear. He whispered, blowing his cigarette-tainted breath past the other man's face. 

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant. It can be mutually pleasurable." As he spoke, his lips brushed Skinner's ear. The AD fought the urge to fly out of the chair. He had never thought this would be the price for Scully's life. If this was what the double-dealing bastard wanted, Walter was sure he could fake it for one night. 

Skinner suddenly stood and turned to face his enemy. He steeled himself and rushed at the older man. Taking hold of his face on either side, he kissed the man - flush on the lips, open-mouthed. With more acting ability then he knew he possessed, Skinner proceeded to put on a show of extreme passion, running his tongue along the inside of Smokey's mouth, moving his hands along his back. 

For a few seconds, Smokey was stunned, but it didn't take him long to recover. Then he was returning Walter's kiss with like intensity, his hands traveling over Skinner under his suit coat and up his back until they rested on his chest. 

"The bedroom." Smokey was out of breath. "Let's go into the bedroom." 

He led Skinner into a room which had even fewer personal attachments than the sparse living room. The bed was unremarkable and the bed clothes plain. The room could have existed in a Motel Six if it had had a mini-bar in it. Smokey sat down on the brownish-yellow comforter. 

"Take off your clothes." 

Skinner hadn't figured on Cancerman wanting to go the whole nine yards. He had been preparing himself to have a quick fuck and then get the hell out of this place. No dice. Walter decided he would do this, but there was no way he was staying here afterwards. 

Walter began a motion that would have done any exotic dancer proud. He shed his clothes with slow sensual movements. Soon he got caught up in his show, forgetting for whom he was displaying himself. Skinner found that he was becoming aroused. Still he continued his display, closing his eyes, pretending no one else was there. 

All too soon Walter found that he had nothing else to remove. There was nothing between him and Cancerman. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Smokey standing close to him - he too had taken off all his clothing. He pressed against Skinner, grinding his semi-erect penis into the other man's. 

Smokey maneuvered them to the bed. They ended up with Skinner sitting on the edge. Walter started to move backwards to make room for the older man. Smokey stopped Skinner and knelt down in front of him. With one hand, he began to caress Walter's testicles, rolling them, applying light pressure. Skinner arched his back as his hands clenched the bedspread. He thrust his hips forward and couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him. Only then did Smokey drop his head and take Walter into his mouth. He brought Walter close to climax, only to remove his mouth and end the sensual torture, causing Skinner to emit a sound of protest. 

Smokey joined Walter on the bed, taking up position behind him. He wrapped one arm around Skinner and kissed the man on the back of the neck. The other hand he slid under the pillow, bringing out a single condom and a tube of lubricant. He applied some of the lube to Skinner's sphincter muscle. Then he began massaging the tight hole, first with one finger, then two. Soon Skinner was rocking back against the motion of Smokey's fingers. Removing his fingers, he began a slow penetrating stroke which he repeated with his hand on Skinner, speeding up as he felt the tension building in Skinner's body until Walter climaxed, then himself. They lay there on the bed for several minutes. Smokey breathed heavily across Skinner's back, his breath chilling Skinner's sweat-covered skin. 

Walter squeezed his eyes closed; he was still in a sexually euphoric state. Before he realized it, Cancerman had turned him over and was kissing him again. The man was running his tongue all over the inside of Skinner's mouth. Instead of protesting, instead of pushing him off and leaving, the AD found himself wrapping his arms around the man. Sometime between when he started taking off his clothes and now he'd stopped pretending. He'd lost. 

* * *

Skinner sat at his desk, giving close examination to the pen in his hand, turning it over and over, as if the answers to the questions in his mind were written somewhere on its surface. He'd done what he'd set out to do: making Scully well. But the price might be more than he could pay. He had another call from Cancerman, requesting a meeting. He hoped last night would be the end of it. 

Sleeping with the enemy - it was so trite. He felt cheap. Skinner wondered if, had he known the cost beforehand, he would have asked for the man's help. It wasn't that the experience had been so bad, it was just the feelings that had come afterwards. He hadn't been able to look himself in the eye in the bathroom mirror this morning. He felt guilt and shame, mostly because he had enjoyed the sex. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he'd gone on with it grudgingly. Not when he stayed all night. 

The AD threw the pen down on the desk and pushed his chair back. There was a buzzing sound and his assistant's voice sounded. 

"Sir, Agents Mulder and Scully are here." 

"Send them in." He pulled up closer to his desk, watching the door as it opened and Scully and Mulder entered. He gestured to the two seats in front of his desk. Scully handed him a folder before sitting down. He took it without meeting her eyes and began reading it, not even looking up. 

"This is fine," he said after a quick scan. At a chortling noise that seemed to come from Mulder he looked up, only briefly meeting his eyes. "What, Agent Mulder?" 

"Um, nothing, Sir." If Skinner was going to sign off on his report, why should he complain about it? Especially if it meant that he would get compensated for his baseball card collection. 

Suddenly Mulder caught on to the discord. Something was wrong with his boss. Normally there would be no way he would get away with this. He looked over at Scully and she seemed to have picked up the feeling also. They shared a frown. 

They mutually decided to get out while the getting was good. As they were making their way to the door, Skinner spoke up, his voice far too loud for the small room. 

"Agent Scully?" When she turned around he continued. "How is - how is your treatment coming?" 

He had a very concerned look about him. For the first time since she had entered his office, his eyes met hers. 

"I'm fine, Sir. Dr. Betteridge has cut back my treatments to four times a week. If it keeps progressing this well I should be able to cut the sessions back even more." She offered him an encouraging smile. He responded with a smile and a nod. 

Mulder kept quiet until they reached the stairwell. "That was -" 

"- weird," Scully finished. 

"I'm going to see him before I leave today." 

Scully halted on a step. "Mulder, maybe he wants to be left alone." 

"Nobody wants to be alone, Scully." 

* * *

Walter Skinner got on the elevator. He'd been stalling in his office. He had another "meeting" with Cancerman tonight. He rested his head against the wall, sighing loudly. When he heard the ping announcing another rider, he stood up straight and put on his assistant director stance. The doors opened and Mulder was standing in front of him. 

"I was coming to see you, sir." 

"Save it for tomorrow, Mulder, I'm leaving." The words came out sounding very much like a plea. 

"Sir, this can't wait. It's not about me, it's about you." 

Skinner's eyes shot up with alarm at his words. Mulder hurried on trying, to put him at ease. "Today it seemed like something was bothering you. I just wanted to offer my help." 

Skinner very much wanted to unburden himself. It was difficult for him to say anything. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. He had no idea what to say. How could he explain to Mulder something he didn't understand himself? 

"Well, thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. I don't need any help." 

Walter's words didn't come out very convincingly. Again the elevator dinged. This time before the door could open, Mulder reached over and hit the emergency stop. 

"What the hell are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to help you. I can tell something is wrong." Mulder took up a position in front of the button, blocking Walter efforts to push it again. "You may not realize this, Sir, but I know you. I see you have a problem." 

Skinner was beyond pissed off. He was seething. "You don't know anything about me. I told you - you can't help me. Now get your ass out of my way. I have to be somewhere." Mulder started to open his mouth, but then decided against it. He moved. Walter released the doors and got out of the box. Brushing past the poor agent who had been waiting for a ride, he headed for the stairs. 

* * *

Mulder was sitting in his car, outside an old apartment building, in an unremarkable part of town. He'd followed his boss to this place. Less than five minutes had passed since Skinner had entered one of the ground-floor apartments. 

Skinner's outburst in the elevator had just intensified Mulder's already buzzing curiosity, so tailing the man had seemed like the natural thing to do next. Mulder got out of his car and made his way around the building next door to come up behind the place Skinner had entered. 

Scuttling up to one window, Mulder saw Skinner clearly. He was talking to someone. They were discussing something intensely. It seemed the other person was a man by the voice and what Mulder could see of his legs. He crossed to Skinner and got down on his knees in front of him. He began sliding his hands up Skinner's legs. Mulder pulled back from the window. 

"Who'd have known?" he thought to himself. 

He was feeling rather stupid. Skinner must be having troubles of some sort with his lover. No wonder he went ballistic. Mulder decided to leave. "One more peep." Mulder edged back up to the window, peering through the gap in the curtain. 

"Son of bitch." 

* * *

After the second ring, she picked up the phone. "Hello." 

"Scully, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." 

"Mulder, what happened?" He sounded shaken. 

"I don't want to say over the phone. But it's not good." 

"Mulder?" He'd already hung up. Scully made a growling noise and slammed the phone down; another damned cryptic phone call. All she could do was sit and worry until he got to her apartment. 

* * *

The End 

  
 

* * *

Post a comment  


* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Series Name:   **Requittance**  
Title:   **Re-quittance**   
Author:  Sunny D   [email/website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **NC-17**  |  **14k**  |  **04/12/07**   
Pairings:  CSM/anyone   
Category:  Unclassified   
Summary:  Skinner gets his miracle - and now he has to pay up.   
Notes:  Warning: This story contains graphic m/m sex. If that bothers you or if you are under 17 delete now! Underage folks who read this will develop a rash . I'm not kidding.   
SPOILER: Mild fourth season spoiler. Nothing after the 4th season was taking into consideration during the writing of this story.   
  
  
[top of page] 


End file.
